ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Mana
Mana is a mystical source of energy that is required for even the most basic of magical techniques. Mana can be manipulated through a series of means, the most common being via the use of Incantations. With these invocations, the organism is capable of performing feats that would otherwise be deemed impossible. These phenomenons include things as basic as walking on water, creating astral projections, bolts of energy - and the list goes on. Mana isn't normally visible to the naked eye, but large gathering of condensation of the energy can allow it to manifest to the physical realm. Mana is accessed through various Magical Circuits located in various spots around the body. Origin As with all things that predate historical records, the true origin of the specialized energy known as Mana still mystifies historians today. However, there is a general consensus among the world that Mana is simply a derivation or mutation of it's parent - Chakra. Many deem this mutation to be a byproduct of human's evolution, improving the quality of the organism's energy to better combat the threat of nature. As a result, Mana is often deemed as more pure, refined and superior to Chakra - at least by the local denizens of Chusei. Of course, not everyone is in agreement. Various religious sects believe Mana to be a gift from the gods of the universe, blessing - or in some interpretations, cursing - with the gift of this highly malleable, controllable magical energy source. Overview As generations of Mana-bearers began to reproduce, the energy source naturally began to spread. Oddly enough, even non-humanoid creatures, typically located in the Continent of Chusei, have been shown to be able to produce the energy source. Mana has - by this point - become apart of daily life for societies in which a large portion of its population utilize it for various means. Further contrasting itself from it's progenitor, Mana is no longer deemed a union between Spiritual and Physical Energy. Rather, this magical power is the permanent fusion of the two - meaning any technique, be it physical or spiritual automatically draws from this reservoir of power. As a result, many apprentices often find it far easier to employ their abilities, enabling even non-Priests or non-Knights to use the bare essentials for daily life, albeit in a limited fashion. In addition, your mana is closely related to the metaphysical core that resides in all organisms, the soul or spirit. Directly, any practitioner of the art is pooling or calling energy directly from their soul - which consequently is calling upon their very essence. Like chakra, Mana also circulates in the form of a "Mana Pathway System", leaving it physically available in all portions of your body as it runs through in the same fashion as your blood does. With its unique properties, Mana can be more easily manipulated from various points, even places that aren't your hands or feet, making it far more advantageous to chakra in that regards. Given that Mana is derived directly from the soul, but also amplified by physical training, there are two ways to go about improving your overall pool of energy. One way, as mentioned before, is simply doing physical exertion. The second, far more efficient method is to do exercises that stresses the spirit or the mind's consciousness. Typically this is done in the form of meditation exercises, or a practicing spiritual techniques. Different sects of Mana users often come up with their own unique methods. Practices makes perfect, and as the user skill grows, they will find that they'll require less energy to perform the same tasks, and in addition can produce greater force. As expected, there is an upper-limit to the amount of Mana a person can contain at one time. Exhausting one's energy reserves can lead to an untimely death. Each person's Mana is different and has a unique charge of signature to it. The signture is related to your extremely specific genetic code, making it capable for magic-sensitive entities to be able to detect your presence if their skills are sharp enough. Signatures are passed down through genetics, so it may be possible to tell if a person is related or not. Mana Manipulation While Mana is deemed relatively easy to use for elementary usages, it still takes considerable effort and training to make its applicable for combat and protection. There are three universally recognized aspects to manipulating one's mana, each of which serves as a crucial component to creating or learning new techniques. Concentration ''Mana Concentration'' Mana Concentration entails the ability to compress your mana into highly concentrated forms. Due to the characteristics of the magical energy, the more compact and concentrated your energy is, the more powerful it grows. The concentration can take place either internally or externally, greatly enhancing the potency of any spell or skill you may be using. The greater quantity of energy being concentrated, the more difficult. Control ''Mana Control'' Mana Control is the process of building up one's energy, and using it to employ it for any technique or application. It is necessary to have good Mana Control, as once your energy is built up, it has to be used. Any excess energy that isn't applied to the technique is dissipated and thus loss. Mana Control can also be used to manipulate speed, range, size, and other aspects of your technique. Naturally, if enough energy isn't molded, then the technique can't be used -- Maand that energy is too loss. Manipulation ''Mana Manipulation'' Mana Manipulation is the final facet of Mana applications. With this form, you can change the energy into different types, enabling you to utilize your energy for different means - such as healing, summoning, or using energy bolts. The more advanced your skill is, the more complex your techniques are able to be. Types of Mana Light Mana ''Light Mana'' Light Mana refers to the special form of energy commonly associated with Priestesses and Knights of Seinaru. It serves as the anti-thesis to Dark Mana, and enables the user to perform a wide-range of feats. These include summoning Spirits, creating energy constructs for defense or offense, and purifying pathogens in either the environment or a body. Light Mana typically contains a bright, golden coloration. Sacred Energy ''Sacred Energy'' Sacred Energy is recognized as a higher form of Light Mana. The means to access this power aren't readily available to society. In fact, this energy source is so rare that it has fallen into popular folklore. It's said that those who are able to access this power source ascend into divinity, becoming one with angelic beings that exist on a higher plane of existence. Sacred Energy is noted to have an almost constant, heavenly golden glow to it. In addition, the legends state that it's form is rather glittery, with constant sparkles and particle of energy traveling upward in the radiating flame of 'Holy Energy. It occasionally even prompts some sparks of bio-electricity. As one would imagine, Sacred Energy is several times more potent and powerful than Light Mana. Dark Mana ''Dark Mana'' Dark Mana exists as the direct opposite of it's Light Mana counterpart. It's associated with ''Necromancers'' and ''Templars''. Dark Mana is noted to typically carry a sinister or villainous aura, enough that direct contact with even non-lethal sources of the energy can be unsettling or irritating. Like with Light Magic, this source of magical energy enables you to erect spiritual constructs, while also enabling you to summon malevolent spirits or demons! Some have even been said to be capable of summoning the dead. Dark Mana is characterized by it's unstable texture, and dark purple coloration. Depraved Energy ''Depraved Energy'' Depraved Energy exists as a higher form of Dark Mana. The means to achieving this level of power is unknown - and as such, this form of energy has fallen into obscurity and legends among the occultist of Eastern Chusei. It is said that anyone who has managed to contract or access this power has stripped away a portion of their humanity, and that each use further taints the soul. In time's past, those who have obtained this form of power were dubbed Hell Knights. As one would expect, Depraved Energy is several times more powerful than Dark Mana. Yokai Energy Yokai Energy The Energy of ''Yokai.'' It functions much like Dark Energy. However, Yokai Energy also tends to be able to be used in tandem with a Yokai's genetic or hereditary skills. For example, Earth Yokai may be able to use their power not only to manipulate the dark arts, but to manipulate the earth as well. This is a pure form of power, and far outstrips Dark Mana in terms of pure vileness.